


Failure

by MuffinBall



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, Consent Subscription, Failed Noncon?, M/M, More Like No Idea How To Warn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinBall/pseuds/MuffinBall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki对他说道：“我保证，哥哥，你最终会向我求饶的，就在今天结束之前。”他说着，但这些言语几乎没能传达出意义。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Failure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045123) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Loki对他说道：“我保证，哥哥，你最终会向我求饶的，就在今天结束之前。”他说着，但这些言语几乎没能传达出意义，因为Loki一边说着话，一边向前推送，Thor的全身皆烧灼着情欲之乐。一声喘息自他唇间逃逸，Thor从未——哦，他从来没体会过这样一种——他所能想到最为相近的是每当雷电的攻击腾升起高热之时所激昂的战意，然而那仍不如这强烈，这——Loki再度推入，无法克制地，Thor又急喘了起来。

Loki大笑起来，声音里充满了胜利的意味，但Thor几乎没有注意到。除了腹下炽烈而甘美的感觉以外他别无他想。他的性器坚挺，蓄势待发，正如在战场上——同样的亟不可待，但这一次这迫切感在于内部，集中于他自己的身体上。Loki抽插着，接着突然停了下来；Thor难以扼制地发出声呜咽。

“说真的？”Loki说道，他的声音也有些不稳，“要是我早知道像这样微不足道的痛苦能如此轻易地摧折你，那我在很早很早以前就该这么干了。”

Thor并没有听他唠叨：最关键的问题是，Loki停下来了。Thor试着挣脱困着他手腕、整个手臂以及肩膀的锁链。他没法儿自己后送，不过他也不必如此了，因为很快Loki就将他的腿掰开，开始更深地刺入进来。他向后贴靠，在高潮时呻吟出声。

#

Loki停顿，喘息。他很高兴他能硬着心肠给Thor制造出像这种形式的折磨。他高兴得不得了。这几乎一下子就挫伤了Thor。

他高兴，很是高兴。他们不是兄弟；还有什么比在Thor的身体上烙下这一课更好的展现方式吗，多好啊，他教得Thor最后不敢再来爱他，不再用他那让人难以忍受的失望眼神看他。Loki合上眼睛。少顷，他又抽送起来。每一下，都会在Thor身上种下真正的仇恨；每一下，都会长久地留存在Thor的记忆里：羞辱、痛苦，以及——

“Loki,”Thor唤道，几不可闻。Loki睁开眼。Thor正呆呆地朝上看。

“怎么，哥哥？”Loki说，保持着声音中的平稳、冷酷与嘲讽。他不会动摇，他才不会动摇。“你有什么要求我的吗？”等到Thor向他所求怜悯，恳求他停下来，Loki就会拒绝他的要求——Loki会继续下去，然后教会他——

“用力。”Thor说。

Loki当机了。“啥？”他说。

“用力。”Thor更为迫切地说道。

Loki盯着他，目光下移。Thor的性器高涨湿硬，正硬邦邦地贴着腹部。“啥？”Loki说，声音更大了些，伴着突然攀升的怒意。

Loki应该立刻抽身的，但他发现自己竟然不能：Thor的腿绕着他的背，一条腿搭在他肩上，沉重、温暖，带着些金毛，将他紧紧地扣着。

“Loki！”Thor叫道，向他扭动了一下。

Loki突然间不爽地发现Thor是如此美妙紧致地含着他；Thor在他身下，因汗液与情潮而闪亮亮的，嘴唇微张并且湿润。

Loki愤怒低哮。Thor！只有Thor会有可能——Thor又发出了声儿呜咽，渴求地摇动屁股，Loki重新开始抽插，因Thor愉悦的呻吟而怒不可遏，一次，又一次。Loki粗鲁地戳刺，大撒脾气。即便如此。Thor能让这失败落空，他甚至能接受这一切，能——

“哦，”Thor呻吟，“Loki，拜托，摸摸我。拜托，用你的手抚摸我——”

“我恨你。”Loki一边说着，一边照做。


End file.
